


Эффект гистерезиса

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Не щадить себя — норма для Тони Старка. Вот только доктор Стивен Стрэндж не может всё спустить на тормозах.





	Эффект гистерезиса

**Пролог**

Соглашаясь стать хранителем Нью-Йоркского храма, доктор Стивен Стрэндж искренне намеревался оставить в прошлом блестящую медицинскую карьеру (хотя и сумел бы исцелить себя магией) и посвятить жизнь делу защиты Земли. Он сутками напролёт изучал заклинания, разбирался с возможностями артефактов и готовил с колдунами в Камартадже новых мастеров мистических искусств. Не смог предусмотреть он лишь одного: что профдеформация окажется настолько серьёзной штукой и напомнит о себе два года спустя при встрече с человеком, всем своим видом демонстрирующим: «Уж мне-то точно не надо помогать!»

Тони Старк, заочно знакомый по телевизионным сюжетам и рассказам Вонга, неприлично много знавшего о Мстителях и всяких защитных делах, с первых минут уже очного знакомства повёл себя самоуверенно и бесцеремонно: стал хвататься за старинные артефакты, хамил в лицо, предлагал неприемлемые вещи. А потом вдруг рванул за ним на космический корабль спасать от посланников Таноса, да ещё и несовершеннолетнего мальчишку умудрился взять с собой. 

Первый звоночек для Стивена прозвенел на словах Тони: «Танос шесть лет сидел у меня вот тут!» О многолетних навязчивых идеях он и сам мог поведать немало, но когда эти идеи вызывают у человека такой эмоциональный срыв… Что ж, не отвлекаясь от обдумывания проблемы нового злодея, Стивен сделал-таки мысленную пометку «шесть лет жил в состоянии стресса» в графе «Мститель Тони Старк».

Второй звонок прозвучал громче. Тони и остаткам Мстителей удалось изменить реальность настолько, чтобы вернуть половину Вселенной назад, однако справиться сразу с Таносом они не смогли. Потянулись долгие недели, посвящённые разработке плана финального боя и нового оружия, тренировкам почти двух десятков бойцов. Стивен участвовал в них вместе с Вонгом, хладнокровно демонстрировал свои умения, чтобы авторы плана могли их учесть, но вот его мысли были заняты совсем другим: Тони Старк, умело руливший Мстителями и гостями с иных планет, внушал всем надежду на благополучный исход, но ночью…

Стивен достоверно знал, что спит Тони не больше двух-трёх часов, да и то не каждые сутки. Что он живёт на энергетиках и глюкозе, чередуя их с кофе, и постоянно трёт и без того покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Что у него всё чаще немеет левая рука, а сам он всё реже выходит на яркий дневной свет и просит приглушить электрический во всех помещениях, где проводит больше пяти минут. Убедив искусственный интеллект базы Мстителей — Пятницу — круглосуточно мониторить и сообщать о любых изменениях жизненно важных показателей её создателя, Стивен после одного из ужинов отловил невесту Тони и попросил поделиться наблюдениями ещё и её. Доверительный тон подействовал: встревоженная Пеппер подтвердила всё, что он и так уже знал, напоследок признавшись, что Тони стало не только не до нормальной еды или сна, но ещё и не до секса, от которого он прежде не отказывался даже в самые плохие дни.

— Понимаете, доктор, он любит. Я знаю: он по-прежнему любит меня и приходит ко мне, но его словно не хватает ни на что больше, кроме как уснуть, положив голову мне на живот.

— Вы правы, Пеппер, его действительно не хватает. Не принимайте на свой счёт, это лишь ещё один симптом.

— И вы знаете, что с Тони?

— Безусловно, и я даже знаю, что с этим делать. Однако у нас вряд ли что-то получится до финального боя, а вот после мне понадобится ваша помощь.

— Вы можете на меня рассчитывать.

В пресловутом финальном бою Тони держался уже исключительно на упорстве и желании разобраться с проблемой. Действуя строго в рамках плана, Стивен, тем не менее, большую часть времени следил за Тони и первым оказался рядом, когда Танос был повержен навсегда. 

— Ну что, ребятки, мы это сделали! — радостно объявил Тони, убрав броню. — Всем выношу благодарность, и, кажется, мы заслужили ещё один выходной.

Под одобрительные возгласы Стивен встретился взглядом с приближающейся Пеппер и взял Тони за запястье.

— Ещё я… — Тони осёкся, уставившись на него. — В чём дело, док?

— В том, что твой выходной начался прямо сейчас, — откликнулся Стивен, не сводя глаз с закрытого потрескавшимся стеклом циферблата наручных часов. — Частит и работает с перебоями, как я и думал. Я его забираю, Пеппер.

— Конечно, доктор, — одобрительно кивнула та.

— Стоп! Что происходит? — возмутился Тони, высвобождая запястье. — Куда «забираю»?

— На реабилитацию в Нью-Йоркский храм, — спокойно ответил Стивен, надевая двойное кольцо. — Впрочем, могу договориться об отдельной палате в клинике Метро-Дженерал, там работает моя хорошая знакомая, она за всем проследит.

Тони потряс головой.

— Что ещё за реабилитация, док? Для меня? Так я в норме!

— Человек с запущенным нервным истощением не может быть в норме по определению.

— Да нет у меня никакого истощения! Я ещё пару Таносов могу завалить.

— За те двадцать минут, пока будет действовать твой энергетик? Пожалуй. Однако после этого, после осознания, что шестилетнему ожиданию беды пришёл конец, ты получишь такой откат, что оставлять тебя справляться с ним в одиночку я не рискну. Идём со мной.

Стивен открыл искрящийся портал и протянул руку к Тони — тот тут же шарахнулся в сторону.

— Нет.

— Тони.

— «Нет» означает, что мне не нужен никакой специальный уход. Я в порядке, ясно? Мне ещё надо довести до ума пару проектов, у меня куча планов и дел на ближайшие дни.

— Что бы ты ни задумал, твоей нервной системы на это не хватит, — терпеливо возразил Стивен. — Сердце тоже не выдержит, судя по данным Пятницы за последние пять дней. 

— Не знал, что ты параноик. 

— Тони, может он прав? — попыталась вмешаться Пеппер.

— Прав в чём, Пеп? В необоснованных прогнозах на мой счёт? Я в норме!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стивен. — Объясню на более доступном тебе языке. Эффект гистерезиса тебе знаком?

— «Гисте…» чего? — не поняла Пеппер.

— Гистерезис, — повторил Тони. — Эффект или петля гистерезиса. Явление в физике, означающее отставание деформации тела от фазы напряжения. Если совсем грубо и на пальцах: ты можешь сильно давить на какой-то объект, и он будет сохранять форму, но рассыплется, когда давление уберёшь.

— Точно так же происходит и с людьми, — негромко заметил Стивен.

Тони скрестил руки на груди и мрачно уставился на него.

— Я уловил твою аналогию, док, но по мне, ты раздуваешь из мухи большого слона. Я вполне могу выспаться. 

— Да, в моём храме.

— Зачем? У меня есть своя отличная кровать.

— Затем, что мы теряем время, при этом вся серьёзность твоего диагноза до тебя не доходит. Пеппер, у него есть срочные дела на ближайшие дни?

— Да! — тут же вставил Тони.

— Нет, доктор, — возразила Пеппер. — Общее собрание Совета директоров только через две недели.

— То есть двадцатого? Хорошо, в этот день я его приведу.

— Но…

Не слушая больше возражений, Стивен взял Тони за капюшон спортивной куртки и запихнул в портал. 

**1**

Вопреки расхожему мнению Тони Старк был вполне себе здравомыслящим человеком, обычно трезво оценивал и своё состояние, и своё поведение, но вот со всей этой войной с Таносом он всё-таки закопался. Потому и тревожные сигналы от собственного тела проигнорировал, раз за разом лишь увеличивая дозу энергетиков, болеутоляющих таблеток и капель для глаз. 

Тони чувствовал накапливающуюся усталость, но не видел возможности остановиться ни на секунду, пока не грянул финальный бой, а вот после…

Он удивился, когда Стивен вдруг начал считать его пульс.

Счёл шуткой приглашение в гости в такой момент.

Почти согласился нормально выспаться после упоминания о гистерезисе — физико-технические аналогии были ему понятны и близки, а сравнение с человеком… Что ж, не зря у доктора Стивена Стрэнджа имелась степень в области медицины, как учёный учёному он ему доверял, вот только…

Один короткий жест и ощущение того, что с ним обошлись как с каким-то несмышлёным малышом, за капюшон впихнув в портал, мигом вывели Тони из себя, так что не успели погаснуть искры, а он уже развернулся к Стивену и проорал ему в лицо:

— Стрэндж, ты охренел?! Какого чёрта сейчас было?

— Разрешаю поступить со мной тем же образом, когда я доведу себя до астенического невроза, — невозмутимо ответил Стивен. — Сейчас же мне надо кое о чём распорядиться в Камартадже, поэтому можешь пока умыться и лечь спать. Ванная — за дверью слева.

И исчез.

Тони с досадой осмотрелся: просторная тёмная спальня с широкой старинной кроватью под тёмно-синим вышитым покрывалом, настенными часами, парой шкафов и письменным столом со стулом выглядела вполне обыденно. Подошёл к дубовой двери, распахнул её, но при попытке выйти в коридор упёрся в невидимую, но упругую стену.

— Очень интересно.

На пробу потыкав воздух в разных местах, Тони закусил губу и отправился к единственному высокому окну с витражными стёклами. Открыть его смог, но вот высунуть руку на улицу не получилось.

— Так, Пятница, просканируй-ка мне поле в этом месте… — обратился он к своему ИскИну, доставая из кармана старкофон, но так и не услышал ожидаемого «Да, босс!»

Двух минут ему хватило, чтобы убедиться: связи в комнате нет в принципе, а аварийные коды… Что ж, непостижимым образом не сработали даже они, и высокотехнологичные старкофон и часы стали бесполезными кусками пластика.

— Да ладно! — поразился Тони, отказываясь верить в то, что его неубиваемую технику заглушил какой-то маг, причем за несколько секунд, ведь в прошлый визит сотовая связь в этом здании точно была. 

Взъерошив себе волосы, он сформировал из нанитов перчатку на правой руке и дал залп по дверному проёму. Энергетический импульс ударился во всю ту же невидимую стену и бесследно растворился в ней.

— Да это прямо... вызов.

С полминуты Тони колебался: влезть в костюм и выстрелить по преграде всей мощью или прислушаться к рекомендациям доктора, и неожиданно для себя выбрал второй вариант: действие выпитого перед боем энергетика стало ослабевать, глаза слипались, тянуло зевать, а постель… Она в этой комнате выглядела роскошно и уютно, и даже вроде бы светилась…

Тони потряс головой и поморгал. Нет, показалось. Обычная белая ткань у постельного белья под покрывалом.

— Если мне начало что-то мерещиться, в кроватку точно пора. 

Наскоро раздевшись, он залез под одеяло и замер на несколько секунд, вдруг почувствовав, как оно начало нагреваться само собой.

— Это неправильный дом, — проговорил он вслух, и нагревание прекратилось. — Так-то лучше. Спать!

Организм принял это за команду провалиться в сон.  
* * * 

Утро не принесло Тони ни радости, ни ощущения бодрости. Напротив: голова раскалывалась от боли, в горле саднило, было трудно дышать. Ему казалось, что он попал под асфальтовый каток, но вот стонать, едва открыв глаза, Тони резко передумал: на краю постели сидел вернувшийся Стивен Стрэндж и очень внимательно смотрел.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Тони?

— Прекрасно. Знаешь, давно так не высыпался, так что, пожалуй, спущу на тормозах твоё поведение вчера. Теперь я точно в норме, док.

Лицо у Стивена осталось непроницаемым.

— Значит, чай с болеутоляющим эффектом тебе не нужен? — уточнил он, указав на прикроватную тумбочку.

Проследив за взглядом, Тони увидел исходящую паром пиалу и вдохнул аромат трав. Горечь и мёд, что-то очень знакомое и успокаивающее. Виски прострелило вспышкой боли, так что он невольно поморщился и посмотрел на Стивена как пойманный с поличным школьник.

— Если ты решил обмануть своего доктора, это не очень удачная затея. Чай остывает, Тони. Пей.

— Вообще-то я привык к кофе.

— Придётся обойтись без него, — Стивен встал. — Жду тебя на кухне: по коридору направо и до конца. 

Проводив его взглядом, Тони вновь посмотрел на пиалу и после непродолжительной внутренней борьбы всё-таки сел и потянулся к ней. Он не слишком верил в обещанный эффект, скорее просто захотел промочить горло, однако травяной настой всё же снял особо острый приступ, оставив лишь фоновую и вполне терпимую боль. 

«Наверняка подмешал что-то из обычных лекарств», — сделал вывод Тони, возвращая опустевшую пиалу на тумбочку. Затем осмотрелся и увидел на стуле стопку знакомых домашних вещей и махровое полотенце. Идея принять душ ему понравилась: вода всегда помогала прийти в себя, к тому же сейчас не требовалось никуда спешить, а потому он слез с кровати, взял вещи и пошёл в ванную. 

Четверть часа спустя жизнь приобрела не только краски, но и смысл, боль исчезла совсем, а вместо неё возник интерес к чародейскому жилищу. Выйдя в широкий коридор (преграда исчезла!), Тони двинулся к кухне, озираясь по сторонам и примечая картины, вазы и статуи. Всё дышало стариной, но вот на кухне мебель и техника оказались вполне современными.

Сидевший за накрытым столом Стивен взмахом руки убрал с блюд светящийся полог и приглашающе указал на них.

— Английский завтрак. 

— Что, из Лондона принёс? — усмехнулся Тони, садясь на стул.

— Не готовить же самому, — пожал плечами Стивен, наколов на вилку кусочек поджаренного бекона. — Рад, что тебе лучше, хотя эффект от чая продлится лишь несколько часов. Потом придётся…

— Так, стоп! — резко перебил его Тони, подняв руки. — Слушай, я благодарен. Дал выспаться, теперь ещё и кормишь, чай этот твой… Всё отлично. Правда. Но я уже большой мальчик, док, и после завтрака я уйду…

Прямо над столом открылся портал, из которого высунулся Вонг.

— Стивен. Ты нужен здесь.

— Сейчас буду, — Вонг исчез. — Прошу прощения, Тони. Работа. Отдыхай.

И растворился в воздухе.

Навалившись на стол, Тони с досадливым вздохом прижал ладонь ко лбу и покачал многострадальной головой. А потом взял из вазочки на столе самое большое красное яблоко и запустил им в окно.

Раздался глухой стук. Отскочив от невидимой преграды, яблоко покатилось по полу.

— Да чтоб тебя…

Ближайшее будущее не вдохновляло: Тони с кристальной ясностью осознал, что до возвращения хозяина этого странного здания его никто не отпустит домой.

**2**

В Камартадже всё оказалось серьёзнее, чем Стивен ожидал. Наблюдатели донесли тревожные вести о последствиях борьбы с Таносом, и потому весь состав мастеров мистических искусств принялся латать разрывы в ткани мироздания и во времени. Бессчётное множество произнесённых заклинаний спустя Стивен встряхнул онемевшие от напряжения пальцы и зашёл в библиотеку к Вонгу.

— Думаю, всё, что касалось времени, я исправил. Для пространства моих знаний недостаточно.

— С пространством справятся остальные во главе с мастером Хамиром, — невозмутимо ответил Вонг, расставляя старинные книги по стеллажам. — Куда дел свой летающий артефакт?

— Отправил следить за Старком, чтоб не навредил себе. 

— Разумно. Вот только мы не зовём в наши храмы обычных людей.

— Боюсь, в любом другом месте организовать ему отдых и постоянный присмотр я не смогу, — Стивен опустил глаза, разглядывая медальон с Камнем времени на своей груди.

Взяв очередную книгу, Вонг остановился.

— Хочешь снова его использовать?

— Борюсь с побуждением просмотреть варианты будущего и узнать, не помешает ли нам со Старком что-то ещё.

— Нечего бояться. Возвращайся к нему.

— Сейчас? Я же должен дождаться остальных мастеров, разве нет?

— Если ты занесёшь им в Гонконгский храм выпечку, они правильно всё поймут. 

Несколько секунд Стивен разглядывал Вонга, пытаясь определить, насколько он серьезён (сложная задача из-за отсутствия эмоций на его лице), и в итоге решил последовать совету. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что тревога за Тони стучала в висках. Стивену совершенно не понравилось его состояние утром, а действие трав должно было закончиться около трёх часов назад. 

Пройдя на общую кухню, он наскоро собрал несколько подносов с едой, левитировал их в Гонконгский храм — ближайшее место к самому крупному из пространственных разрывов, и, получив заверения от двух хранителей, что всё под контролем, с чистой совестью вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Стивен честно намеревался объяснить причину своего отсутствия, вот только слушать её Тони не пожелал — вместо этого сходу начал орать, возмущаясь из-за попадания в клетку, из-за того, что входить в дом и выходить из него, как оказалось, может Питер Паркер (занёс обещанный доктору комикс из своей коллекции), а также из-за отсутствия связи в здании и совести у одного конкретного врача.

— ...И чёрт возьми, Стрэндж, я не твой домашний питомец, чтобы ты мог отдать мне команду и пропасть на весь день!..

Стивен резко поднял руку:

— Стоп!

От неожиданности Тони замолчал. Стивену хватило двух секунд, чтобы сплести простенькое, но эффективное заклинание и запустить им Тони в голову.

— Что это было?

— Я отключил твою чувствительность на пятнадцать минут, чтобы твой громкий голос не усиливал твою же головную боль. Прошу, продолжай.

Тони сузил глаза.

— Издеваешься?

— Один раз доктор — всегда доктор, — философски пожал плечами Стивен. — Впрочем, если ты закончил, я готов извиниться за своё отсутствие. Как оказалось, после вчерашнего боя сама ткань реальности стала трещать по швам, мог случиться вселенский коллапс, но при помощи Камня времени мне удалось его предотвратить. Можешь спросить у Вонга, как это было, если не веришь мне.

— Я верю.

— Хорошо. Что касается остального: да, я открыл Питеру доступ, потому что он пообещал принести комикс, где я на кого-то из героев очень похож, — но он не смог бы пройти дальше фойе. Далее, мой Плащ должен был показать тебе, где взять еду, и если он этого не сделал, мы с ним отдельно поговорим...

Дотоле прикидываясь обычной накидкой на кресле, Плащ левитации взмыл в воздух и, подлетев под левую руку Стивена, виновато поник воротником.

— Он тут ни при чём, — вмешался Тони. — Я сам не захотел есть.

— Отсутствие у тебя аппетита — одна из проблем, которую я, безусловно, решу, — пообещал Стивен и почесал Плащ за воротником. Стоило предвидеть, что в плане упрямства артефакт Тони Старку не соперник.

Расценив это как прощение, Плащ обрадованно опустился Стивену на плечи. Тем временем Тони, угрюмо следивший за обоими, тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что мне сделать, Стрэндж, чтобы ты отпустил меня домой?

— Выздороветь, — серьёзно ответил Стивен.

— Ты не можешь удерживать меня здесь против моей воли.

— Как раз я и могу. От всех других ты смог бы отмахнуться, но только не от меня, верно?

— Мне снова повторить, что я в порядке? — раздражённо осведомился Тони, но уже с вполовину меньшей злостью, чем десять минут назад.

— Мне снова доказать, что ты не прав? 

— О. Опять полезешь за примерами в физику? — саркастически прищурился Тони. — Или, быть может, в математику? В химию?

— В медицину, — коротко ответил Стивен, призвал справочник по неврологии из библиотеки, нашёл нужную страницу и вручил в открытом виде Тони. — Читай.

— Зачем это? — не понял тот, но книгу взял.

— Не задавай вопросы. Читай текст, прямо сейчас.

Выждав ещё пару секунд, Тони неохотно начал читать. Пока он это делал, Стивен магией усадил его и себя в пару кожаных кресел у камина и расслабленно опустил плечи. День выдался напряжённым, очередную угрозу Земле удалось предотвратить, а Тони Старк… Что ж, Стивен и не ждал, что с ним будет легко: вечная проблема трудоголиков — отрицать даже намёк на слабость, когда интересы дела превыше всего. И чем сильнее этот трудоголик увлекался, тем более жёстким оказывалось его отрицание.

Конечно, можно было махнуть рукой, отпустить Тони домой под честное слово и заняться привычными заклинаниями — о тех же пространственных разрывах почитать… Да только отдыхать же он не станет! Заглушит чем-нибудь боль и сбежит в изобретательство от проблемы, пока не откажет и без того перегруженное, прооперированное сердце или уже дающий регулярные расстройства нервной системы мозг. 

На маленьком личном кладбище нейрохирурга Стивена Стрэнджа имелось несколько сгоревших на работе трудоголиков, которым он не успел помочь. И он решил добиться того, чтобы Тони Старк не пополнил их число.

Шумно вздохнув, Тони закрыл книгу.

— И ты считаешь, что вот это здесь написано про меня?

— Ты мне скажи.

Тони встал и положил книгу на кресло.

— Мне нужно подумать.

Он направился к лестнице, растирая глаза. 

— Возле постели тебя ждёт мой чай.

Не получив ответа, Стивен жестом отправил справочник обратно в библиотеку. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что Тони очень близок к осознанию проблемы — не зря же он слыл гением, а это значит…

Стивен приподнялся, давая Плащу возможность сняться с плеч.

— Незаметно проследи за ним. Увидишь, что ему плохо, — зови меня. 

**3**

_Ветер носил пепел по пересушенной поверхности Титана. Пыль застревала в горле, заставляя кашлять и сгибаться от тошноты._

_— Ты сражался достойно. Когда я закончу, половина землян не умрёт._

_— Да будь ты проклят!_

Тони проснулся от собственного крика в третий раз за ночь и, поморгав, увидел вокруг знакомые тёмные стены своей временной спальни.

— Да сколько ж… — он покачал головой и прижал ладони к глазам, морщась от пронзительной боли в висках.

Эти приступы возникали всё чаще, сопровождая каждый кошмарный сон. Измученный мозг почему-то отказывался запоминать, что Танос уже побеждён, а место пепла заняли вернувшиеся обитатели Вселенной. Боль изматывала, лишая физических и моральных сил, заставляя срываться на крик в ситуациях, в коих прежде Тони ограничился бы ухмылкой и парой фраз. Он не узнавал себя, не доверял больше своим реакциям. Опустив руки на одеяло, вспомнил о первом полёте в броне над Нью-Йорком и на целую секунду пожалел, что всё-таки сумел запустить обледеневший реактор и избежать рокового столкновения с поверхностью земли.

Мысль о самоубийстве. Совсем короткая и мгновенно отброшенная — она всё же перепугала Тони достаточно, чтобы вызвать чувство острой жалости к себе. Поразительно: не расклеиться ни разу за шесть лет, имея столько поводов, и вот теперь… столкнуться с той самой соломинкой, способной переломить хребет верблюду.

Он судорожно всхлипнул. Перевернулся на правый бок, согнулся, подтянув колени к груди, и закрыл руками лицо.

— Стрэндж! — в первый раз вышло почти беззвучно. И без желания дозваться: так дети вспоминают в ночи маму, не желая потревожить её сон. Просто произносят едва слышно одно слово, больше чтобы успокоить самих себя.

— Ты мне нужен, Стрэндж… — получилось ненамного громче. И сквозь горячие слёзы — откуда только взялись? Ведь не тот же возраст, чтобы реветь. Да ну, нелепость!

— Ты мне нужен… — шёпотом и безнадёжно.

Секунда — и жизнь стала беспросветно отвратительной штукой, ещё секунда — и дверь в комнату распахнулась с лёгким стуком.

Стремительный, уверенный в себе, с пафосно развевающимся Плащом за спиной… Стивен с порога запустил уже знакомым Тони заклинанием, мгновенно убрав боль, и, быстро подойдя к кровати, сел на край.

— Я слышал, ты меня звал?

Тони медленно выдохнул. Облегчение от отключённой чувствительности накатило волной, смыв отчаяние, тревогу и страх. Снова захотелось дышать полной грудью, возникло желание нормально уснуть, в конце-то концов, и вроде как нужно было убрать руки от мокрого лица, но…

— Могу отвернуться или сделать вид, что ничего не замечаю, — мирным тоном предложил Стивен.

От неожиданности Тони руки всё-таки опустил.

— И чего это мы стали такими чуткими?

— Нужно же как-то привлечь твоё внимание, а то ты не заметишь чашку чая в моих руках.

Её Тони действительно заметил только теперь и нетерпеливо потянулся. Его больше не волновало, что это — капитуляция, что доктор Стрэндж оказался по-докторски прав: да, заработался, да, вряд ли справился бы сам, и нет, две недели — это не так уж и много, если обсудить условия…

— Док, я согласен на этот твой чай, но по утрам хочу видеть кофе.

— Вернёмся к этому вопросу дней через пять.

— И мне нужна связь с моей Пятницей.

— Десять минут в день, если будешь слушаться меня.

— Почему только десять? — допив чай, полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Этого достаточно, чтобы услышать новости, и крайне мало, чтобы затеять какой-нибудь проект.

— Уверен, что я не уложусь с ним в десять? 

— Уверен, что ты не захочешь полностью лишиться связи.

Тони на секунду прищурился и кивнул:

— Ладно, идёт. Ещё я хочу знать: как ты собираешься сделать из меня здорового человека за тринадцать дней? В этой твоей книжке что-то было про седативы и антидепрессанты…

— Обойдусь травяными настоями и магией. На самом деле, у меня много способов вернуть тебе силы, Тони. И у меня это получится тем скорее, чем меньше нужно будет воевать с тобой.

Тони поморщился. Отвёл взгляд, расправил замявшийся угол одеяла и кивнул:

— Твоя взяла. Раз уж у тебя хватило упорства прогнуть меня, по твоим правилам и будем играть, — он немного помолчал и встретился взглядом со Стивеном. — Мне нужен доктор. Тот, кто сможет решить мою проблему.

Стивен ответил твёрдо:

— Я её решу. 

**Эпилог**

Соглашаясь сделать из загнавшего себя защитника Земли здорового, нормально спящего человека, доктор Стивен Стрэндж искренне готовился к маленькой затяжной войне, но не учёл, что _не осознающий_ проблему и _осознавший_ проблему — это два разных Тони Старка. Уже на следующее утро после пакта о перемирии Тони сам явился на кухню и, плюхнувшись за стол с французским на этот раз завтраком, сходу выдал:

— У меня вообще нет аппетита, но я надеюсь, ты что-то с этим сделаешь, док. И кстати, я не понял: где же мой чай?

И получил требуемое.

А после, послушавшись совета доктора, перебрался на диван в гостиную, обхватил руками наколдованную подушку и продолжил спать.

Стивен терпеливо ждал, пока Тони отоспится — понадобилось пять дней с перерывами на еду и разговоры с Пятницей. Затем вручил ему полученные от Пеппер пляжные вещи и отправил переодеваться. Четверть часа спустя он уже поворачивал рычаги в комнате с тремя дверями, меняя пейзаж за одной из них, и, приглашающе распахнув её перед Тони, вдруг увидел на его лице совершенно счастливую улыбку.

— Океан?! Док, у тебя в твоём чародейском домике есть проход к океану?

— Это пляж одного из необитаемых островов Микронезийского архипелага, — пояснил довольный его реакцией Стивен. — На нём подходящий климат для твоей нервной системы. 

— Да если бы я только знал, что ты… — Тони восхищённо покачал головой. — И почему по нашим законам нельзя жениться сразу на двоих?.. Так, ладно. Я могу только смотреть, или мой доктор разрешит мне искупаться?

— Твой доктор уже вручил тебе плавки.

— Точно. Наколдуешь пару лежаков, идёт?

Лежаки Стивен, конечно, наколдовал, после чего долго следил с одного из них за плавающим в океане Тони. Много позже вытащил из портала на пляж ещё и массажный стол и предложил сделать массаж.

— Звучит заманчиво, но как же твои руки?.. — заикнулся Тони и понимающе кивнул при виде засветившихся от магии пальцев. — Вопрос снят. Буду рад, счастлив, и вообще, я весь твой.

В тот день он улыбнулся ещё не единожды, долго млел от разминающих спину движений, напоминая собой объевшегося сливок кота, и сам же предложил повторить. Массаж и отдых на пляже стали обязательной программой на следующие пять дней. 

Стивен видел, как Тони восстанавливается, как перестаёт просыпаться от кошмаров по ночам, уже без заклинаний для аппетита ест за столом, не щурится даже при ярком свете и не хватается за левую руку правой рукой. Требовалось проверить ещё одну вещь, для чего на двенадцатую ночь Стивен связался с Пеппер и пригласил зайти вечерком. Он не ошибся в прогнозах: утром сияющих улыбками и удовлетворённых не только жизнью гостей на кухне стало уже двое, а Тони, проводив после завтрака Пеппер до двери, вернулся и задумчиво начал:

— Знаешь, ведь она рассказала мне о вашем заговоре, док. О твоих вопросах ей. О том, как плотно ты, оказывается, следил за мной…

— Если это благодарность, я её принимаю, — спокойно ответил Стивен.

Тони вскинулся, чтобы возразить. Несколько секунд, стоя с открытым ртом и прищурившись, подбирал слова. Но в итоге кивнул и развёл руками.

— Да, доктор. Это была именно она.

 

_Конец_


End file.
